


Molly: la señorita

by RdePicas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lista de las cosas que debe ser una señorita de la señora Hooper era muy larga. Desgraciadamente no lo suficiente como para que su hija entrase en ella en modo alguno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly: la señorita

**Author's Note:**

> "Putting holes in happiness
> 
> We'll paint the future black
> 
> If it needs any color.
> 
> My death sentence is a story
> 
> Who'll be digging when you finally let me die?
> 
> The romance of our assasination
> 
> If you're Bonnie, I'll be your Clyde.
> 
> But the grass is greener here and
> 
> I can see all of your snakes.
> 
> You wear your ruins well
> 
> Please run away with me to hell
> 
> -Marilyn manson, "Putting holes in happiness"-

...Una señorita debe ser...

Existía una lista muy larga escrita por la señora Hooper de lo que una señorita debía ser.

Una señorita debe ser...

Y la recitaba por telefono de carrerílla casi cada vez que la joven forense llamaba para hablar.

Una señorita debe ser...

Molly ya escuchaba como ruido blanco. Llevaba demasiados años con la cantinela rondando a su alrededor, y la progenitora no parecía darse cuenta de que no habia nada mas alejado de esa lista que su propia hija.

Una señorita debe ser...demasiadas cosas.

Y desde luego, ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con la ciencia forense.

Pero no importaba. A la señora Hooper le gustaba la vida de su única hija tanto como a esta le gustaba la de su madre. Pasaba hasta en las mejores familias.

En los dias que la joven peliroja consideraba afortunados la conversación semanal entre ambas abarcaba solamente los temas; trabajo, investigación, horas de sueño y comida. A veces algún comentario sobre el nuevo tinte de pelo de la señora Knox, vecina de los Hooper desde hacía más de 20 años o como mucho alguna retaílla de insultos contra la última conquista que el hermano mayor de la joven hubiese traído colgada del brazo aquella semana.

Pero había dias que no eran afortunados; dias de "si tuvieras otro trabajo conseguirías novio", "deberias encontrar un puesto de administrativa como tu prima Sophie", "comienzas a tener líneas de expresion, maquillate mas", "has perdido peso, dentro de poco ni se te vera".

Aquellas afirmaciónes la hacian suspirar antes de conectar el constestador mental automático.

...si mama...

...no mama...

...lo intentare...

...no...

….bueno...

...Una señorita debe ser...

A Molly le importaba un carajo en el fondo.

Era fuerte, independiente y lista.

Además, le divertia hincharse a tarta de manzana mientras sus compañeras del St Barts picoteaban las ensaladas.

No tenía muchas amigas y no importaba. Nunca había importado.

Solo en días como aquel echaba de menos poder hablar con alguien, le hubiese gustado hablar con alguien, pero...para decirle ¿que?

Un cuerpo sobre su camilla.

Metal frío, cuerpo frio.

Ni podia apartar los ojos, ni podia levantarse del taburete en el que se sentaba.

...Suspiro...

Su bata llena de sangre.

¿Que habría podido contarle a una amiga sobre todo aquello?

Apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

Maldita suerte.

Los ojos negros, abiertos, fijos en el techo que ya no tenían brillo porque comenzaban a secarse.

Los cerró con los dedos para que dejasen de mirar acusativamente.

"Estaba todo tan silencioso que pensaba que no habia nadie" le habia oído decir el primer dia.

Llevaba una camiseta con las siglas de la frase "leete el puto manual" en rojo y tenía un acento irlandés demasiado bonito.

Algo nerd, pensó. Pero estaba bien.

Se presentó como Jim, informatíco recién llegado y buscador de tranquilidad.

Olía a sandalo, a madera...a algo nuevo.

Molly no era de prendarse del primero que aparecía por la morgue pero tampoco él era un hombre corriente.

Lo supo, lo sabía...siempre lo sabría.

Antes de que terminase la tarde se estaban besando.

Ni siquiera entendíó como había ocurrido aquello entonces.

Ahora sí.

Era un manipulador que había jugado con ella.

...estúpido...mentiroso...farsante...

La había usado para acercarse a Sherlock y hacerle daño; le había hecho daño.

Casi le destruye.

Y ahora era él el que estaba tumbado en una camilla de metal, mientras la sangre comenzaba a coagular bajo su cabeza, enmarañando el cabello oscuro.

Recordó sus bromas, su risa y su actitud algo tímida.

...estúpido...mentiroso...farsante...

No pudo más y en un ataque de rabia golpeó el rostro del caído; como si eso sirviese ya de algo.

Definitivamente le hubiese gustado tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Cerró los ojos.

Una señorita debe mantener la compostura.

Una señorita no debe llorar en público.

...Algo le apretaba el corazón...y era demasiado fuerte.

"Estoy seguro de que lo que necesitas es comida en tupper y chistes negros"; la voz de él resonó desde el pasado en su cabeza y le vió de nuevo allí, plantado en la puerta a los pocos días de conocerse con una bolsa blanca llena de recipientes de wantún, salsa de soja, tallarines y pan de gamba.

Estúpida Molly. Estúpida...estúpida...

Estúpida por creer que le importaba de verdad a alquien.

Estúpida por pensar que existía un hombre que valoraba lo que ella hacía.

Estúpida por no poder ser la señorita que mamá quería.

Aquel cabrón se había volado la cabeza en la azotea y ella había tenido que bajarle en una camilla aprovechando que toda la atención se centraba en la caída del detective que ahora, algunas horas después, estaba en la azotea de nuevo limpiando los restos de sangre aún desparramados por el suelo.

Tambíen encontraría algún fragmento de cráneo.

Siempre faltaban fragmentos de cráneo en esos casos; se llevaban con ellos la piel y el pelo.

Besaba bien.

Todo lo hacía bien.

Sus manos eran cálidas.

...era un loco...

sus manos eran tan cálidas.

...era un loco, un maldito loco...

Pero ahora estaban frías.

Estúpida Molly...

Algo se movió a su espalda, pero no la sobresalto. Llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando con él y se había acostumbrado a sus gestos silenciosos y ágiles; como quien tiene un gato.

La miraba. Sabía que la miraba estudiándola pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Demasiado cansada para disimular que todo iba bien.

Un brazo alrededor de sus hombros que la invitó a apoyar la cabeza en el costado del detective que ahora se situaba junto a ella si que hizo que la joven diese un pequeño respingo involuntario, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Cariño de la mano del otro gran manipulador.

-¿Porque siempre me gustarán los chicos malos?- lo dijo en tono de broma, demasiado agudo para ser su voz, y el menor se los Holmes se agachó ligeramente para besale el pelo.

-Lo siento, Molly.

Se encongió de hombros. Realmente ya no importaba.

Miraba el cuerpo de un hombre que en teoría estaba vivo...solo que no... al que amaba pero que no existía, mientras un hombre muerto...solo que no...al que había querido más que a su vida le ofrecía consuelo haciéndose real por primera vez en años.

Y así, en demasiado tiempo Molly tenía un amigo.

Un amigo muerto, pero no importaba.

Tampoco entraba dentro de la lista de lo que una señoritaba debe ser, pero si que era todo lo que la joven necesitaba.

Y estaba bien. No era incomodo. Ella era Molly, la chica del deposito que dominaba el humor negro y la receta del pastel de manzana. Era fuerte; más que ninguna señorita.

Y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la camisa del hombre junto a ella se alegró de haberle cerrado los ojos a Jim.

El mundo giraba un poco más despacio aquella noche en que los brazos del detective la apretaban con fuerza, anclandola al mundo real.

Después lo limpiaría todo, falsificaría lo que fuese y trocearía el cadaver del hombre en la camilla para hacerle desaparecer entre las muestras.

Después...

Ahora necesitaba un abrazo y un amigo.

¿Para decirle que?

No importaba.

Estaba segura de que Sherlock ya lo sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado...un poco triste por eso, pero yo me sigo preguntando que demonios pasó con el cadáver de moriarty, porque en ningún momento dice que la policía lo haya encontrado...no se
> 
> Adoro a Molly, lo había dicho ya? me parece una chica súper guay xD
> 
> Espero que os guste, ya sabeis, opinad o mato gatitos!


End file.
